Back in the Saddle
by tlep
Summary: Mack Gerhardt's new relationship is in jeopardy when Tiffy decides she wants back in his life. Final Chapter posted.
1. Chapter 1

Come on, Carlito, not Jake's. You have to know a better place to meet women than a dive like that." Mack failed to mention that a few months ago he had gone there to blow off steam after their failed mission in Iran. How he wished he could take back that night. He suppressed the nauseous feeling that arose every time he though of what had happened that night. Picking a fight over a pool table was stupid. Losing control with Crystal though was idiotic even if things had been strained with Tiffy.

There were still days when he missed Tiffy despite his anger and resentment at how things had worked out. His lawyer was attempting to work out more time with the girls but his job blew all chances of him getting custody and that's what hurt most. What tore at his gut and kept him up at night.

For weeks Charlie had been riding him, telling him it was time to get out and circulate. When it became apparent that words weren't enough to get Mack to do something, Charlie decided to put his own mission plan into action. When he'd arrived to pick Mack up tonight, Charlie couldn't keep his amusement to himself. "You think you're going to a frat party?" He'd expected Mack to be wearing boots, jeans and his faved Triumph t-shirt instead of khakis and a royal blue polo shirt.

"Gimme a break, dude. It's been a while."

"Obviously," Charlie had grinned. He was willing to suffer for the cause though so now he bypassed Jake's and headed further off post to Grady's – a step above Jake's.

Entering the club, Mack looked around self-consciously as if every woman inside knew he was here to practice his pick up skills.

"First round's on you." Charlie nudged him and headed to the bar – right next to two young women both wearing tight shirts, short skirts, and three inch heels. Charlie asked for two beers then looked to Mack who handed the bartender a bill in exchange for the beers. Discreet was not Charlie modus operandi as he checked out the two women, flashing them an approving smile. "What do you think?" Charlie addressed Mack, nodding his head toward the women.

"I think the blonde rode Lissy's school bus." Mack shook his head and scanned the room. I should have worn my Triumph shirt he thought to himself, feeling conspicuous as he took a long swig of his beer.

"Okay then," Charlie turned around and studied the prospects in the room, mentally eliminating anyone under twenty-five or he didn't personally find attractive. While he'd kept his thoughts mostly to himself about Mack's soon to be ex-wife, his feelings about her also made him eliminate anyone bearing a resemblance to her as well.

Half and hour and two beers later, Charlie was deep in flirtatious conversation with an attractive brunette who was giggling and edging closer to him by the minute. Something told Mack he might be driving Charlie's car home tonight, or worse, walking. Damn, he made it look easy. Something about his buddy's easy, self-confident way around women drew them like flies. And a few minutes of looking into his intense dark eyes and they seemed hypnotized.

Mack didn't feel a need to excuse himself; he doubted Charlie would note his absence as he headed to the bathroom giving himself an opportunity to once again survey the room. Don't sweat it, Gerhardt he told himself. Don't try some stupid pick up line. You're not here looking to find the love of your life. It's not as hard as hitting a terrorist from a quarter mile away. Just pick someone and strike up a conversation. He looked at his reflection in the mirror as he washed his hands, taking stock of what he saw. Sure his body was in incredible shape, he tightened his biceps for effect since no one was watching. His blue eyes were also one of his better features. How many times had he been called Opie growing up though due to his red hair and freckles? Not many dared imply that now but still…

That's when he realized what he needed to do. Mack took a breath and replaced the analytical warrior expression he'd worn all night. The difference was dramatic and made him feel different about himself.

He kept the soft smile on his face as he exited the bathroom, ready to traverse the rest of the club. He nearly knocked over the woman emerging from the ladies room. He reached out quickly, gripping her elbow and steadying her.

"I'm sorry," he immediately apologized, hoping to avoid being berated for not paying attention. He looked down instead to see a pair of sparkling blue eyes matched by a genuine smile looking directly at him.

"It's okay. I'm fine." Or at least I was until looking into those incredible blue eyes made it hard for me to breathe, the woman thought to herself, feeling very aware of Mack's hand still on her arm.


	2. Chapter 2

It took Mack a moment to release her arm, and with some reluctance at that. They stood just awkwardly staring at each other for a moment; each waiting for the other to speak.

Come on, Mack, think of something to say. But his mind was blank as he studied her. She looked to be late twenties. Her light brown hair fell just past her shoulders framing a pretty face. She was dressed more casually than most of the other women in the club – Capri pants, v-neck surplice top in a royal blue that set off her eyes, and simple flat sandals. It took a moment for him to realize that while she looked out of place here, it didn't seem to faze her.

"Well -- excuse me." With Mack still silently standing there, she gave a slight smile and headed off. His perusal of her hadn't been typical of a male on the hunt, and she amused herself with wondering what his story was.

_Hi, I'm Mack_. That at least would have been a start. Not a good one, but a start he told himself as he watched her head to a group of tables along one wall. Mack made his way to the bar figuring another beer couldn't hurt his situation.

"Be with you in a minute," the bartender addressed Mack while filling an order from one of the waitresses.

"No problem." I'm just killing time anyway. Mack leaned against the bar his eyes cutting toward movement near the grouping of tables where the woman had headed. He saw her headed his way carrying an empty pitcher.

"Hey, Kristie. None of that lite beer crap you women like." One of the men at the table called out, his tone slightly condescending. Mack could see her roll her eyes in response as she tossed a look over her shoulder and shake her head. The guy's treatment of her did not impress Mack.

The bartender handed him his beer as Kristie set the pitcher next to him on the bar and asked for what they had on tap.

"You with that guy?" Mack tried not to convey his disdain.

"I'm with all of them actually." Mack studied the group briefly and at his raised eyebrows, she chuckled, embarrassed. "Not like that. We work together."

"You're the only woman?"

"Not in the unit, but in our little group."

"What do you do?" Mack asked, realizing they were actually having a respectable conversation.

"I'm a helicopter pilot." She said it with confidence, but not the arrogance often associated with aviators.

"What do you fly?" He was feeling more at ease not to mention relieved that she wasn't with some guy like the one issuing her orders.

"Black Hawks." Again, a simple statement said while she closely watched for his reaction. The bartender placed the full pitcher in front of her.

"So, you like flying the 60's?"

His comment brought out that smile he'd seen before. It told her he was familiar with the military at least to some degree. "I do. So are you in?"

"Yeah," he drawled. "Logistics." A fleeting look of doubt registered in her eyes then disappeared.

"Any day, Donovan." The man called out, a grin on his face as he stared at Kristie.

"Can I get lemonade? And put an umbrella in it," she requested of the bartender with an ornery grin. She turned to the table of men and innocently held up a finger, indicating it'd be a minute.

"They always treat you that way?"

She laughed out loud. "The guy issuing orders, it's his last day. This is his last hoorah with his boys. I'm the newbie filling his slot. That's why the hazing."

"Ah, ha." Now Mack had a clearer picture.

"Kristie, hon, come on."

"You're popular I see."

"Of course. I have the beer." She smiled, reaching for the pitcher and moving it closer.

"We're dying over here!" Another of the pilots held up his empty mug and waved it; two others dramatically collapsing against each other.

"So you're going to keep them waiting?" Mack liked her somewhat sassy attitude.

"Well, I'm teaching them a little lesson. I figured its part of my job as the lead instructor pilot. Besides they also made me designated driver so I have the keys. Thus, I have control." She winked playfully at Mack as the bartender set the lemonade in front of her. She picked it and the pitcher up and nodded. "Have a good 'un."

"You too," Mack replied then shot her a sly look when her closing comment sank in. _Hi, I'm Mack._ That would have been a good thing to say. He'd managed to carry on a three minute conversation yet failed to give her his name. He'd overheard her name from her friends and filed that information away at least as he made his way back to the table where Charlie and the hot brunette were playfully bantering over whether soccer or football was the sport of champions.

"Yo, dude," Charlie raised his closed fist to Mack.

"What?"

"Well, first don't leave me hanging, bro." Mack butted his fist against Charlie'. "Thank you. And what do you mean? what? My man picks a woman here with what, eight or nine men to chat up? You got kahunas, man."

"It wasn't intentional." Mack didn't disclose that he hadn't completed the mission. It was just a training mission. Time to relearn long forgotten skills. He'd do better next time he told himself, scanning the room. Several times he let his eyes linger on warrant officer Kristie Donovan and her group. Charlie had already wrapped up the hottest woman in the place but Kristie seemed to be in class above the rest.


	3. Chapter 3

While Mack appreciated Charlie's desire to help him get back in the saddle after being left by Tiffy, he was beginning to feel abandoned here on his first attempt. Charlie and the young woman still hadn't run out of things to talk about and showed no signs of being ready to leave. Since Mack's fourth beer necessitated another trip to the bathroom anyway, he gave them a few minutes alone.

It was getting later, which meant more people were pairing off, or looking to be. All right he told himself, bathroom then take another stab at a conversation with someone, preferably someone attractive, he thought evaluating several possibilities.

He had a slight buzz going from the four beers and debated spending money for another, deciding he'd hold off for now. Funds where low after paying Tiffy child support for Lissy and Jenny. He skirted away from the bar after exiting the bathroom, stalking the perimeter of the room. From the edge of his field of peripheral vision, he detected an abrupt movement and instinctively drew back his chest and head as a dart flew past, just inches from his face. The dart lodged in the wall in front of him and Mack turned to survey the thrower and her friend.

"Sorry," she giggled sheepishly.

Mack reached out and, using his index and middle finger, plucked the dart from the wall. "The board's over there," he said as he studied the woman. Her dark red hair fell in graceful waves, curling under just short of her shoulders. She was well dressed, the skirt flaring out just above her knees. Her green eyes were set off by the emerald green scoop neck top she wore. It was cut low enough to reveal some cleavage yet leave something to a man's imagination.

"I know that. Wanna play?"

"I don't know if it would be much of a game." He made a point of looking at the spot in the wall where her last throw had landed, two feet from the board. Mack wondered whether to take her invitation at face value or read more into it.

"I got bumped as I was throwing. Come on. You scared?"

"Hardly." He rose to her challenge, accepting the darts she extended to him, her slender blonde friend taking leave and moving to a table where two other women in their mid-twenties sat with two clean shaven men with the high and tight haircuts indicative of most regular military members.

"Loser buys the next round." The redhead's expression was playful, yet suggestive.

"Ladies first."

Mack watched while she tossed the first dart, scoring a respectable fourteen points in the inner ring. She gave him a smug smile as she stepped aside to allow Mack his turn. His toss was slightly off target, an inch off center and less than a quarter inch from the nineteen point section.

"Ohh, just a seven. Poor baby." She flagged down one of the servers and ordered a gin and tonic.

"For you, sir?" The server asked.

"Bourbon, straight up." Mack replied confidently.

"By the way, I'm Brittany." The redhead smiled, waiting for his response.

"Mack."

"Nice strong name. It suits you." Again she smiled, letting her eyes rove over his muscular arms and well defined chest. "So, Mack, I take it you're in the Army." She stepped up to the line and tossed her dart, wincing when she only scored four points.

"For sixteen years." They exchanged places, her shoulder brushing against him. "What do you do?"

"I'm a retail manager at a women's clothing store. Sixteen years, huh? So are you a major or lieutenant colonel?"

"Senior NCO." He smirked slightly, at her disappointed look but she shrugged it off.

"And what do you do in the Army? I'm guessing 82nd Airborne or maybe a Green Beret."

"Logistics."

"Sounds dangerous," she purred, glancing at the remaining darts in his left hand. "Are you married?" That he was probably eight to ten years older than she didn't faze her.

Mack chose not to address her comment about logistics. It was apparent she had no clue what logistics even was. He tossed his dart. "Separated. I have two daughters."

Brittany had murmured a comment about being sorry to hear that but Mack noted that her reply lacked sincerity to the comment about being separated.

"And what about you?" Mack looked at the table where her friends sat before turning his focus back to her, "do you have a boyfriend or somebody special in your life right now?"

He noted the way his voice sounded jaded.

"Not anymore. I broke up with the guy I was seeing. He was too boring."

"Boring, huh? How's that?"

"Accountant for a furniture manufacturer whose idea of adventure is watching Nascar on TV."

All the questions she asked had, and now answered, painted a clear picture for him. She'd done everything short of asking if he'd ever killed someone. He'd seen her type dozens of times. A young woman, probably brought up in a sheltered, safe home and gone to church weekly even through college, now out on her own. She'd bought into the romantic myth of a soldier to protect and care for her with an added element of danger. She might think she knew what she was doing here tonight but if this woman knew what Mack really did, she probably couldn't run away fast enough.

He watched her as she tossed her last dart and mentally calculated her score. "You'll need eighteen to tie, nineteen to beat my score." The way she bit her bottom lip and playfully wrinkled her nose made it obvious to Mack what was on her mind. He met her gaze for a long beat, debating his next move as the server walked up carrying their drinks.

"Just a second," Brittany giggled, motioning for Mack to toss his last dart. "Ohh," she groaned a second later when his dart landed in the center. Mack said nothing as he picked up his drink from the server's tray. She looked from him to Brittany, waiting for payment. Brittany dug in her purse and handed the woman a fifty dollar bill.

"I'll be back with your change in a minute."

Mack took a sip of his drink, feeling the burn of the liquid sliding down his throat. He took a step closer to Brittany, his body blocking any exit she might attempt. She visibly swallowed, her lips parting and her breath becoming raspy. Dipping his head to better make direct eye contact before he spoke, Mack's voice was low, seductive. "You think you know why you're here. You want a little danger, but what you think you're looking for, whether for tonight or a lifetime, you aren't going to find it with me. Thanks for the drink." Brittany's wide eyes, looking sad and slightly frightened, never left his as Mack lifted the glass to his lips again.


	4. Chapter 4

Mack sipped on the bourbon, taking a moment to recompose himself. He knew he should get back to business before Charlie gave up on him, or worse, threatened to share about the failure of his mission with the rest of the guys in the Unit. Mack turned his attention to the group of women that arrived a few minutes ago. He was still watching them a minute later when he heard a pair of high heels click on the floor and stop next to him. Looking up, Mack found his view partially obscured by the ample bosom of a woman with long, straight, jet black hair.

"I take it this seat is free?" she asked, taking a seat before Mack had a chance to answer.

She smiled at Charlie when he briefly tore his attention away from the brunette that he seemed so taken with. "You know it really works better if you have two wingmen with you."

"Excuse me?"

"I've been watching you for a while," she admitted, locking eyes with Mack. "If you come with two buddies, then you can pick out the woman you want to, um, get to know. Then your friends can distract her friends giving you a chance without them shooting you down. Your cute friend got distracted and has left you to fend for yourself." The woman leaned closer to Mack, placing her hand on his thigh. "Something tells me that this isn't something you do often."

"You're good," Mack lifted his glass to his lips, observing the woman over the top of the glass. She looked to be at least mid thirties; it was hard to tell as her makeup had been applied with a heavy hand. A necklace dangled so as to draw attention to the generous amount of cleavage the tank top exposed. "I recently separated." 

"You kinda had that look. I'm sorry. So little Miss Fashionista wasn't your type?" she asked with a jerk of her head toward the table where Brittany sat with friends casting an occasional glance in Mack's direction. She watched Mack glance over in Brittany's direction and shake his head slightly. "I didn't think so. A little too innocent for a man like you." She slid her hand higher up Mack's thigh, applying more pressure as she did so.

The buzz from the beers had been amplified by the strength of the bourbon. She was fairly attractive and she certainly wasn't innocent. Neither had bothered to introduce themselves which told Mack she wasn't looking for a relationship, which he didn't have a problem with. The woman didn't interest him that way but with her hand creeping higher and her breast now rubbing against his arm, she had managed to raise something else of interest.

"You know it's getting late. I've got a baby sitter at home. I should probably get going. You have anything better to do tonight?" She suddenly seemed a little nervous as she turned so she more fully faced Mack.

"Hey, Nicki." A woman with mousy brown hair stopped in front of the table, fixing her eyes on the woman at Mack's side. The expression she wore showed her condescension. "When's Hank get back from his tour?"

Nicki cursed something under her breath. "Don't you have something better to do? Like report people for their lawn needing to be mowed?"

"Hmphh," the woman sniffed, giving Nicki a vicious look then moving off.

"Sorry. We don't get exactly get along." Nicki cozied back up to Mack.

"Who's Hank?" Mack was careful to keep his tone neutral.

"My husband. But we're separated," Nicki explained.

"Legally, or by a couple thousand miles?"

"Does it matter?" Her hand slid higher, her thumb stroking the bulge in the front of his jeans.

Mack thought of Tiffy. Thought of her with Wilson. Thought of her with Colonel Tom Ryan. His jaw tensed as anger washed over him. Mack shook his head trying to clear his mind. He looked long and hard at Nicki's suggestive expression. She looked nothing like Tiffy and yet there was something similar about the two.

"Come on. It's not a hard question. No strings. Just you, me and a really good time. You can trust me on that. I'll make you forget whatever's putting that scowl on your face." She squeezed his inner thigh, moving her face closer.

Mack's smile was forced. "You're right. It's not a hard decision." He took hold of her hand and removed it before she invaded his crotch. He returned her hand to her own thigh, releasing it from his grip. "I'm not going to do that to a brother in arms. Exodus Chapter twenty, verse fourteen. 'Thou shalt not commit adultery.'"

Nicki's face hardened angrily. "Who are you to judge me? I bet your list of sins is longer than mine."

"No doubt it is. But this week I'm going for altar boy." Mack pushed his chair back abruptly and rose to his feet. The bile in his stomach produced a nauseous feeling. If it meant walking home, he was leaving. Fortunately, Charlie and his lady friend scrambled to their feet. Charlie tossed a few bills on the table and a disgusted look at Nicki as they hustled after Mack. 


	5. Chapter 5

It was Tuesday morning, and Mack was feeling good, looking forward to today's training exercises. He could use a little fun after the last two weeks. After the disastrous night at Grady's with Charlie, he'd escaped a repeat the next weekend when they'd been sent out on a security detail. Charlie's razzing about their night out had been mild but word had gotten around the unit and Kim Brown seemed determined to find a suitable date for Mack. She'd quizzed him about what he wanted in a woman then told him to be patient. She knew better than most that a relationship with an Operator was more than most women could handle. At least her efforts bought him more time before Charlie would drag him out again.

The transport truck rumbled to a stop and parked near the tarmac. As Mack and the men unloaded their gear he could see pilots and crew preflighting the aircraft. He couldn't be sure from their distance, but one of the pilots appeared to have a brunette ponytail. As they drew nearer, he kept his gaze fixed on the rear of the Black Hawk that she'd circled, disappearing from his sight. She reappeared on the other side of the aircraft and a smile tugged at Mack's mouth recognizing her as the pilot, Kristie Donovan, from that night at Grady's.

Kristie was glad her left-seater had caught the broken safety wire for the flight controls and called for the crew chief to replace it. "Good catch," she assured Roark as they moved on while the crew chief retorqued the wire to the bolt. They were tight on time but it would take less than ten minutes to fix so the training exercise wouldn't be delayed. He hadn't rushed under time constraints and that was good she noted.

She continued to follow her co-pilot as the men dismounted from the truck that had parked nearby. The wolf whistle took her by surprise. She overrode her initial reaction to turn, feeling her face go red. These days most military men were used to working with women and treated them as equals. She knew today they'd be flying some type of special ops group and figured that one of them could think himself above the repercussions for his behavior.

"That could be considered sexual harassment, Milligan. And what would your bride say?" Mack heard a vaguely familiar voice chastise Brian Milligan in Bravo Company.

Kristie released a breath of relief, turning to see Brian's ornery grin. Mack looked on from a short distance back.

"It isn't harassment if she likes it. Right, darling?" Brian's cocky attitude brought on several dubious looks from his team members.

Kristie shifted her weight as Brian neared, opening his arms to her.

"You're a nut," she replied, hugging him. Then in front of all the members of Alpha and Bravo team, Kristie kissed Brian smack on the lips, startling him, initially.

"See? She can't resist me." Brian puckered up with fish lips, but Kristie pushed him away, laughing. "Come on, baby. Do I get to fly in your bird?"

"Sure, but I'm gonna make you jump out of it."

"Oh, you know I love it when you talk that way," Brian purred.

Shaking her head, Kristie left Brian as the members of Bravo team began putting on their chutes before boarding her aircraft. She walked over to clear things with her crew chief, while nearby Charlie, Mack and Bob fastened their chutes.

Kristie paused on her way back, looking at Mack in recognition. "Logistics unit, huh? I'll try not to ask you any real technical logistical questions," she grinned.

Mack knew his cover was blown with her as he gave a bashful smile. She obviously wasn't upset about the mislead. "Appreciate that."

Kristie climbed in and started the aircraft. She checked the gauges and radioed the air traffic controller. "Tower, this is Renegade 1-3, holding short of the active for take off."

"Renegade 1-3, winds are 060 at 6, altimeter 3-0-0-1. Runway six cleared for take off."

"Roger that Tower." Kristie looked back into the body of the aircraft and got a thumbs up and wink from Brian as she throttled up the aircraft.

The two Black Hawks climbed and flew in sync, gaining altitude. The other aircraft took lead position before they arrived at the jump point. Kristie cautioned Roark to maintain proper distance from the other aircraft as the men began to freefall from the aircrafts. She watched the canopies open and drift swiftly to the ground. The men used different parachutes than airborne units and were skilled to steer and land in a designated area. They were able to glide much more gracefully than the uncontrolled plunge she had witnessed in the Ranger and Airborne teams she'd watched before.

The aircraft circled while the men landed then gathered up the parachutes and loaded them into the transport truck which had arrived at the landing site. The landing zone was cleared so the aircraft could set down and pick the men up for the next part of their exercise. The men resituated their loaded packs to their backs then climbed aboard.

This time they circled the surrounding forested area then flew in fast and low. The aircraft flared as they stopped then maintained a steady hover while the men kicked out the heavy three-inch-thick nylon ropes. Kristie had to admit there was something enthralling about watching the men as they stepped off the edge of the open doorway and slid down the rope to the ground. It only took about five seconds for each to reach the ground so she didn't have time to pick out Mack as, with legs together and held in front of them, they gracefully dropped fifty feet to the ground. The men hit the ground and immediately moved out to establish a tactical perimeter. Once they were all down, the ropes were released and snaked to the ground. From the air Kristie and Roark watched the men run their plan, advancing in leap frog fashion to cover each other until they reached their destination. They continued to scan the area, providing cover in the event the "enemy" attacked, which they did as if on cue.

Roark saw the "insurgents" emerging from the woods just to the left of the advancing teams. Kristie observed him and his reaction.

"Um, Cobra 0-7, this is Renegade 2-2. You have – five targets northwest of your position. Make that six." His excited voice rose an octave, despite knowing this was a training exercise. Roark maneuvered the helicopter to get in a better position to view the men on the ground. They wrapped up their mission a few minutes later and other than a little hesitation, overall Roark handled himself well.

They got the radio call to pick the men back up after they recovered the ropes and stood clear of the rotating blades. They ran several different scenarios, including two "urban" insertions at another location. Again watching the coordinated movements of the skilled teams, Roark commented on the incredibly smooth way the men moved and worked together, commenting that they must be a Green Beret Special Ops unit. Kristie just murmured agreement. The looks on the men's faces each time they boarded the aircraft were a pleasant change from the missions she'd flown in Iraq; today, instead of grim, scared faces, the confident men were smiling. The men of this elite unit were a unique breed and thrived in their element.

Arriving back at the airfield, the men debarked and gathered to discuss their run throughs. The pilots had returned to their office to debrief and from their position, Mack could watch as the aviation crew tied down the blades of the Black Hawks. The crew chiefs walked slowly past the Operators, straining to overhear the men's discussion, respect visible on their young faces as they disappeared into the office.

"Any thoughts, Master Sergeant Gerhardt?" Jonas asked dryly, noticing that Mack had his eye on the pilots and crew now filing out of the office.

"They sucked. I think we need to run these exercises again tomorrow. Maybe a few days next week too." The men groaned and guffawed in dispute. The left side of Mack's mouth turned up and his eyes followed the pilots, Kristie to be exact, as they neared.

"Lunch. You guys are buying, right?" one of the pilots, James, addressed the congregated men.

"Why are we buying? We were the ones doing the dangerous stuff. " Bob protested with several men chiming their agreement.

"Oh, poor babies," Kristie lamented mockingly. "Next time we won't make you jump out of our aircrafts. You can just sit back and enjoy the ride."

Brian acted horrified. "You wouldn't really do that to us, would you?"

"Be like torture to you, wouldn't it?" She knew the truth.

"Okay, we go Dutch for lunch. I mean y'all did get the thrill of watching us in action," Charlie's shoulders arched back in a warrior stance.

"Oh, be still my heart," Roark feigned a swoon.

"Yeah, funny." Charlie studied Roark, making sure he was kidding.

Kristie kept silent. Seeing them, particularly Mack, in action had done more than make just her heart race.

"Tung Sing Buffet over on Griffith Boulevard sound good?" James suggested knowing the prices and food were good and it could most likely accommodate the large group.

"We'll meet y'all there," Jonas confirmed for the group.


	6. Chapter 6

Inside the truck, Mack wrangled a seat next to Brian. "So what's the deal with you and the female pilot?"

"Kristie? She's a good friend. I used to room with her husband back when they were dating. Man, can that woman cook."

_Great_, Mack thought to himself. She was not only an officer, but married. She was probably laughing at his clumsy attempts to get her attention. "What unit is he with?" Mack asked, hoping Brian didn't pick up on his interest being in Kristie.

"He was with the 75th Rangers at Fort Stewart." Brian's voice dropped several levels as he continued. "But, um, Eric was KIA in Iraq two years ago. It's been really tough on Kristie. She just moved up here trying to get a fresh start."

Mack mulled over that information, feeling bad about her loss yet also experiencing a sense of relief at the thought that she wasn't still married and even knew a good bit about the special ops community.

Inside the restaurant, the diminutive Chinese hostess eyed the group as they continued to file in. When someone answered how many in the party, she muttered something with her heavy accent and pointed to several vacant tables in the dining room and scurried to the kitchen.

The group moved to the tables and began pulling them together. No words were necessary, just a long focused stare from Jonas convinced a table of three young service members to voluntarily relocate to another table providing adequate seating for the combined teams.

"Being a little obvious with your intentions there, Mack," Bob ribbed him as Mack pulled out a chair for Kristie.

Mack grinned lazily upon taking the seat next to her. "Brian's the one she was kissing," he made light of the comment.

"I can't help it if I'm irresistible," Brian took the seat on the other side of Kristie as Charlie finally placed Kristie from the night at Grady's. After a minute of conversation, Mack heard Charlie inviting Kristie to dinner. Mack kicked him under the table before she had a chance to reply.

"Ignore him, he's already dating two women," Brian warned her immediately.

"Not anymore," Charlie admitted, "though there is this girl I'm seeing. Maybe I was thinking of her going to dinner with someone else."

Mack threw him a look attempting to silence Charlie. He was interested but didn't need Charlie asking her out for him in front of all his friends.

During lunch, Mack and Kristie's knees bumped against each other a few times, causing them to exchange brief looks and murmured apologies. She tried not to let him know that his nearness was unnerving.

The multiple conversations taking place up and down the table varied from politics, to sports, and of course the war. However, due to security reasons, none touched on the morning's training. Kristie participated in several conversations going on around her but found it hard to concentrate on all of them, especially with Mack sitting next to her. She enjoyed seeing him interact with his peers and hearing his views. She found herself disappointed when the time came to go.

Quickly drying her hands, she opened the ladies room door to find Mack waiting for her. "Hi," her surprise at seeing him there showed in her eyes.

"What's a guy got to do to get ten seconds alone with you?"

"Hang out outside the ladies room?" she teased.

Mack glanced down the hallway making sure they had a few more seconds of privacy. "Apparently. Look I was wondering if you'd have dinner with me sometime."

"You mean without a couple dozen other people?" Kristie did her best to not sound overly eager to accept his tempting invitation.

"Exactly." She hesitated and Mack gave her his most charming smile, hoping she was ready for this invite and wouldn't come up with some excuse to turn him down.

Kristie could feel her pulse racing and hoped he wasn't staring at her jugular vein, able to count the beats and know the reaction he was having on her. This was the first man since her husband had been killed to peak her interest and he had just asked her out. Maybe it was his blue eyes that reminded her of her late husband that had brought him to mind several times since their encounter at Grady's. She did her best to maintain her calm, confident composure as she held his gaze, melting under the warmth of those stunning blue eyes. "I'd like that."

Mentally, Mack quickly reviewed the days. While Friday and Saturday were considered "date nights" the restaurants were more apt to be busy. A week night might give them more time to linger over a meal and seem more casual. Yet he wondered if asking her to go out two nights from now would make him look eager, or worse, desperate. "Would this Thursday work or do you already have plans?" He decided to take the risk. It's what he did everyday after all.

Again, she hesitated but she appeared to be blushing slightly now he noticed. "I'm scheduled in the simulator that afternoon, but if seven isn't too late I'm free." She figured she could make a mad dash home to clean up and change and be ready by seven.

"Seven would be fine or we can move it back later if you need." He'd done it. He'd asked her to dinner and she'd accepted. Yes, Mack Gerhardt was back in the saddle. And with an intelligent, classy and very attractive woman no less. That two of her crew passed by on their way to the bathroom, giving them a long speculative look, didn't even faze him.

"Let's stick with seven. I'm staying in Bachelor's Quarters." She gave him the room number and noted his questioning expression. "I haven't sold my house in Savannah yet," she explained, deciding if she elaborated he might reconsider his dinner invitation.


	7. Chapter 7

Before picking her up, Mack debated whether to tell Kristie that he knew about her husband being killed in action but the memorial display case on the wall of her room with the flag and his medals made it an easy topic to address delicately. Things continued to go smoothly enough on their way to dinner. The immediate attraction to one another was evident to both, conversation flowed easily but then with a few simple words, things turned.

Kristie's reaction when he brought up his daughters had been one of interest, erasing his concern that she might view that as a problem. But at the mention of him being separated, she froze up. That's when he got his first insight into the make-up of Kristie Donovan. To her, separated meant he was still married and she gently explained she did not date married men. Mack tried in vain to explain his situation with Tiffy. It didn't matter to Kristie. Then she dropped her bomb. Her unit was scheduled to ship out to Iraq in three to four months. Why bother thinking long-term if she was taking off soon Mack thought?

The food came a moment later as they sat in uncomfortable silence. "Tell you what, we're here. Why don't we relax, enjoy our meal and try to enjoy this one night. I don't know about you, but I could sure use that."

Mack seemed earnest enough and Kristie realized he was right. Disappointed, she wasn't going to cave and start a relationship with him still in an uncertain situation, but they could at least act like mature adults and have conversation over a meal and part as friends. Mack had ordered a second beer and got her a drink. Those helped relax them and after a while they found themselves talking and trading war stories. Mack laughed so hard he had tears in his eyes at her story about her favorite crew chief, Jay, lying in wait wearing night vision goggles for an amorous couple who had been using their landing zone as a rendezvous point. He could picture the guy jumping out, shining a flashlight on them in the middle of the act, telling them he wasn't cleaning up their used condoms anymore.

After finishing their meals, they lingered longer than either planned, as if reluctant for their "date" to end. Mack blithely refused her offer to split the bill, telling her that the stories she'd entertained him with made it worth every penny. He refrained from the temptation to place his hand on the small of her back as they walked to his truck, afraid she might view the gesture as too possessive, too intimate. He opened the door for her and drove her back to BOQ, a certain sadness growing inside the closer they got. He knew he should just stay in the truck, say goodnight, or more like farewell, and let her walk in but he couldn't bring himself to do that. He walked her to the door of the building where she stopped, her body language telling him this was the end of the road.

"Thank you for dinner and this evening. Take care of yourself, okay?" Her voice broke slightly, her smile fading as she fought the unexpected tidal wave of emotions.

"I will. You too. Thanks for tonight. And for being honest." Mack surprised himself, his hand slipping under her arm just below her elbow, hesitating for a second before leaning in. The kiss barely brushed the corner of her mouth as his lips met her cheek and lingered just long enough for Kristie to think of turning her face into the kiss until their lips met. But, as suddenly as he had gifted her with that kiss, he withdrew slightly and relaxed his hold on her arm.

She took a breath, relieved, yet finding she had to force air into her lungs as she nodded, the smile on her face, not quite erasing the sadness in her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Mack drove the short distance home reflecting on his evening with Kristie. It didn't seem fair. His wife hadn't waited until they were even separated before getting involved with someone else. He felt his anger rising. Their marriage hadn't been perfect and he certainly had regrets about his shortcomings but he'd wanted to try and work things out. Even after he'd learned she had feelings for Wilson. And there was the matter of the divorce papers from nearly a year before that. Her explanation lacked the ring of truth and her abandonment had cut him to the core.

The first thing Mack did when he got home after dinner with Kristie was sign the divorce papers that the attorney's office had delivered over two weeks ago. Tiffy had already signed them but for some reason he hadn't been able to bring himself to sign him name and make it official. Maybe because it felt like failure and Mack didn't like to admit defeat. But now he knew he had to if he was going to move forward.

Mack hadn't been able to get Kristie out of his mind. Every time a Black Hawk flew over, and that happened just about daily there at Fort Griffith, he thought of her and wondered what she was doing. If she was seeing anyone. He'd worked up his nerve to ask Brian about her once but Brian only said that he hadn't seen her since the day of the joint training.

Twelve days after their "date" Kristie walked into the parking lot and found Mack Gerhardt leaning against her car waiting for her.

"Mack?" Kristie's face reflected her genuine surprise at seeing him there. He pushed off from the car giving her that heart warming, lazy grin that she had thought of often since the night they'd had dinner. She felt like she moved in slow motion as she crossed to meet him. She stopped just in front of him. Despite what she had told him about not being able to see him, she could feel her pulse racing.

It took every ounce of restraint for Mack to refrain from reaching out to touch her as her blue eyes sparkled despite her surprise and she smiled hesitantly.

"What are you doing here?" she managed to ask after a few seconds.

"I was just over on this part of post so I thought I'd see if you'd have dinner with me." She didn't answer his question and he figured she was debating how to gently turn him down based on what she had already told him. "Just thought maybe you'd help me celebrate my divorce being final."

Kristie saw the touch of sadness in his eyes. Despite his attempt to appear light hearted and cavalier about it, she knew it hurt – the death of a relationship. Eric's death had brought an abrupt and painful end to her marriage. Divorce could be just as painful.

Without thinking, she slid her hand up his forearm, giving it a gentle squeeze; identifying with his pain and wanting to let him know that things would get easier. "I'm sorry," she said softly.

Mack hoped she referred to his divorce rather than turning down his invitation so he nodded slightly and kept his gaze fixed on her face. He watched the emotions that played over her face. The sympathetic expression softening into a smile as she stared back at him.

She knew that not every woman was cut out to be an Army wife. And being involved with a man in special ops, required an even more unique woman. But Kristie had been born for it. She couldn't image spending her life with a civilian or even a regular Army man after being part of the special ops community. It wasn't an easy route for sure, it was one laden with potential dangers and heartache yet she couldn't suppress the feeling of relief accompanying that news that Mack was officially divorced and here - asking her to give him a chance. So what if she was leaving in a few months? They could enjoy what time they had until then and see what happened from there.

"I'd very much like to have dinner with you."


	9. Chapter 9

Kristie hurried to open the door; anxious to see Mack now that he was back from his mission. A week had seemed like forever and she had hurried home from the airfield to get ready to go to dinner with him. From the familiar knock she knew it was him so she yanked open the door, a smile already lighting up her face.

"Happy Anniversary." Mack held out a bouquet of flowers, a crooked grin on his face. His eyes roved up and down her body lazily, making her blush noticeably as he knew it would.

"Anniversary? Of what?" Perplexed, she accepted the offered flowers as he moved into the room, slipping his free arm around her waist and pulling her body against his, hungrily kissing her.

"One month anniversary of our second date – since we both want to forget the first," he chuckled self-consciously with her joining him at the memory of their not so successful first date. In some ways it was amazing that there had been a second.

Neither had expected for things to get serious with her leaving soon but the next four weeks had been a surprisingly whirlwind for both. Her flying lots of nights had complicated things somewhat, but they met for lunch instead of dinner when their schedules didn't jive. Mack had been called out on a mission in the middle of a date but Kristie hadn't complained, nor had she asked questions that he couldn't answer. He appreciated that she understood; it was a refreshing change from Tiffy's attitude about his job in the Unit.

The flowers tonight surprised her at first. But then she reflected that Mack was good about noticing and remembering things – how she liked her steak cooked, her favorite ice cream and the anniversary of their second date. She knew being observant was essential for his job but she was flattered when he applied those skills to her. He might not be able to talk about details of his job, she understood that, it had been the same with Eric, but slowly he was opening up to her. She could tell it was something new for Mack and she appreciated that he trusted her enough to talk about his relationship with his ex-wife and his daughters. It was obvious how much he missed his daughters and Kristie's heart broke for him.

"How much longer, Mommy?" Tiffy gritted her teeth before answering. It had been a long two days of driving and she knew the girls were as sick of being in the car as she was. They all just wanted to get home and try to get things back to how they had been. "Another hour. Two Hannah Montanas," Tiffy promised them. Then what, she wondered to herself? She hadn't called Mack and worried what his reaction would be when they showed up.

After the club had burned and Tiffy found herself out of a job, she'd packed the girls up and headed home to Texas. Maybe there she could get a fresh, clean start. A respectable job and enough distance between herself Mack and Tom Ryan to get her life together.

She'd gone to her parents, intending to stay there until she got her feet on the ground. Thanks to her father's connections, she'd gotten a job in the school system working in the media center. Not exactly what she wanted and the pay stank but it beat working until 2 AM giving private dances at a sleezy club. If her parents knew what she'd been doing to support herself they would have brought her and girls to Texas months ago. But she'd lied to them. Too ashamed of all she'd done to hurt them with her poor choices.

_God, she'd made such a huge mistake_. She'd let Tom Ryan use her and she'd made a fool of herself chasing after him thinking he could solve her problems. Even after he married Charlotte in attempt to ends things, Tiffy had hung on. Then after Tom and Charlotte had split, she'd caved when he kept coming around making promises. She crawled back in his bed but once again he'd retreated – afraid of the consequences if Mack learned how long their affair had gone on behind his back. Of how many times Mack had been sent into harm's way so she and Tom could be together.

The past few months had been rough. Lissy and Jenny missed Mack and constantly reminded Tiffy of that. Yet Tiffy went through with signing the divorce papers thinking it would help her to put the past behind her and move forward. Instead Tiffy lay awake at night missing Mack; regretting the affair with Tom and her emotional involvement with Wilson. Why had it taken her so long to see things clearly? Mack wasn't perfect but, hell, she was far from it and he'd loved her and rescued her from herself over and over again. Why hadn't she been able to tell Mack what she needed instead of expecting him to read her mind? Why couldn't she accept that he couldn't tell her everything about his job? Maybe because she resented being second to his career. Tiffy just wanted to be first. Was that too much for a wife to expect? That's why she'd been so vulnerable when another man put her first. Maybe knowing that could make things different this time around. She could get Mack to go to counseling and they could work on their problems. She could be more understanding and maybe now he'd be willing to give her what she needed.

She knew that Mack would be thrilled to see the girls, but she held no illusions that he would feel the same about her, at least initially. It would take some work to win him back, but she knew Mack. Knew what she'd have to do. And she held the trump card, two actually, and they were sitting in the back seat.


	10. Chapter 10

The pass on Tiffy's car was still valid and she had no trouble getting onto post. She wondered if Mack would be home or out on a mission. Actually it might be just as well if he were out. They could get in the house and be all settled in when he got back. Maybe Mack wouldn't have the heart to kick her out.

The girls were excited now, pointing out familiar sites but Tiffy's stomach was in knots as they neared the house. She turned the corner and drove slowly down the street, seeing Mack's truck was in the driveway. She pulled in next to the truck and barely had the car in park before the girls jumped out. They raced to the door and Tiffy hurried to catch up with them.

Mack and Kristie exchanged a curious look when the doorbell rang.

"You expecting anyone?" she asked as she continued to stir the ground beef with taco seasoning.

"No. If it's Grey thinking he's going to mooch a free dinner and be a third wheel, he's gotta another think coming." Mack winked and headed to the front door.

A second later Kristie heard young girls' voices squealing "Daddy!" She froze for a second then reached to turn the burner off and set the spatula down. It only took one look at the two girls engulfed in Mack's hug to know how he was feeling. The way his head hung, the kisses he pressed to the tops of their heads, the fact he was too choked up at the reunion to even speak, brought tears to Kristie's eyes. She blinked them back and forced a smile as a blonde woman, Tiffy, stepped in behind the girls. It took Tiffy a moment to look past Mack and see Kristie standing in the doorframe. Their eyes locked and both struggled to hide their shock and uncertainty at seeing each other there.

_Who the hell is that?_ Tiffy wondered. She hadn't spoken to Kim or Molly in two months, trying to put their friendship in the past in making a break form Mack. She fixed her gaze on Mack who finally turned his attention from the girls to her.

"Why didn't you call and let me know you were coming?" he questioned her, still shocked, though delighted to have his daughters here.

"I knew you wanted to see the girls and were due some time with them, so we just came." She couldn't help but cut a glance at the brunette standing hesitantly just inside the kitchen.

"How long are you all here for?" Mack still hadn't released his hold on the girls.

"Um, we need to talk about that."

"I'm hungry," Jenny lifted her head, sniffing the air as she smelled the dinner cooking.

"You haven't eaten yet?" Mack looked concerned.

"I forgot to reset my watch after we crossed time zones. It's only a little before seven our time." Tiffy found herself explaining, feeling a need to justify herself to the strange woman in her home.

"Do you girls like tacos?" Kristie asked cheerfully. "Dinner's almost ready."

"Ah, girls, why don't you go get your bags from the car and bring them in," Tiffy requested, drawing the girls curious stares away from Kristie. She could hardly tear her own eyes from the woman as the hollow feeling in the pit of her stomach grew larger.

"Kristie, this is my ex-wife, Tiffy," he said by way of introduction, knowing that he was stating the obvious.

"Hi," Kristie moved forward, her discomfort about the situation showing in the way she moved. "Look, I should probably go. I know you want to spend some time with the girls. There's plenty of meat and fixings for you and the girls." She didn't include Tiffy; that would have to be Mack's call.

"Why don't you stay and after we eat, I'll drive you home."

"It's okay. I can walk, it's not that far." She knew he needed time with his daughters after not seeing them for several months. And they didn't need her around at this moment. She picked her purse up from the foyer table and gave Mack's arm a gentle squeeze. He started to lean in to kiss her but the girls charged back through the door with backpacks and pulling suitcases.

"I'll call you later," he said softly as they girls disappeared down the hallway to the bedrooms.

Kristie nodded with a weak attempt at a smile. She could feel Tiffy's eyes following her out the door and down the drive. A glance in the car showed the front passenger seat filled with a box and filled laundry basket. The girls had left the trunk open revealing that it also looked full, save where their suitcases had been. More luggage and boxes than were needed for a short vacation. She looked over her shoulder at the house.

"Goodbye, Mack," she whispered to herself as tears filled her eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

Lissy and Jenny sidled up to Mack forcing him to refocus his attention as he hugged them again. "It's so good to have you here. I can't even begin to tell you how much I'm missed you. Now go get something to drink and I'll fix your tacos in a minute."

Both girls looked to Tiffy who nodded for them to go on so she could be alone with Mack. "So, who's this Kristie?"

"She's the very incredible woman I've been seeing since we divorced." Mack wasn't just rubbing it in Tiffy's face, he meant it. He and Kristie never had trouble finding things to talk about. They were comfortable being together whether it was cooking dinner at his place, sharing a bowl of popcorn over a movie, hiking a nature trail – even when she teased him about his habit of pointing out various edible plants and tree bark. She understood his job and the constraints that came with it which gave him freedom to enjoy the relationship. Her independence countered Tiffy's high level of need for attention. He found himself already looking ahead – thinking long-term with Kristie, but hesitated to say anything to her about their future with her deployment looming. And now…

He looked at Tiffy, frustrated, wondering what her game was. "Why don't I feed the girls and you and I can talk tomorrow. Where are you staying?" The look on Tiffy's face told Mack her answer before she spoke.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I was hoping to stay here."

"You want to stay here tonight? I don't think that's a good idea. As a matter of fact, I can assure you that's not happening." Mack's tone was cold.

She hadn't expected Mack to make this easy, to welcome her with open arms but she had to give it a shot. "I shouldn't have left but I needed time and space to think. I made a mistake, Mack. I know that now. I want to come back and for us to work things out."

"A mistake? Yeah, I'd say you made a mistake. And you made things worse when you took my girls away from me. He kept his voice down so the girls wouldn't hear him in the kitchen but his voice dripped with contempt.

"Mack, I'm sorry. So sorry I hurt you. This was my fault," she admitted, throwing herself on his mercy. "I was lonely and made bad choices but I never stopped loving you. And I'm hoping that a part of you still loves me – at least enough to give us a chance. Let me show you that I've changed, Mack. I'm still in love with you."

Mack fought to control his emotions. He would have loved to hear these words from Tiffy months ago. For her and the girls to be there when he needed them. He had still loved her despite what she'd done. Mack knew he certainly had not been the perfect husband – some of it he attributed to his job, which Tiffy couldn't understand, but he was a mere man and he'd made his fair share of mistakes. He winced inwardly at the memory of some of them. Crystal. Damn. Was it different? A drunken mistake. Someone there for him when he desperately needed to connect and feel human again. Tiffy needing someone to listen to and support her in a way he couldn't or hadn't. Tiffy's relationship with Wilson had given her some of the things she wanted. But he still suspected there was more. Something she hadn't told him. Could he trust her? Would things be any different if they got back together? Or would they just continue to hurt each other? And what about the girls? God, how he'd missed them. He'd be willing to do just about anything to have them here again. It was too much to think about in a matter of minutes.

"Tiffy, I need to think. Things have changed and there's not an easy fix for our problems. I'm glad - you're here." He didn't want to give her false hope but he didn't want her whisking the girls away again either, "but you need to find another place to stay."

Tiffy bit her tongue, fighting the tears. At least there was a trace of hope for her to hold on to. She'd fight for them to have a future but she knew that meant not fighting against him now.

Kristie was not in a good mood when she got back to BOQ. Despite being late evening, the walk back had been hot and sticky. While a two mile walk was no big deal, the sandals she'd been wearing were hardly made for long distances and had worn blisters on both feet. The walk back had given her time to think through the sudden reappearance of Mack's ex-wife and daughters. The look on Tiffy's face had been plain as day. She wanted Mack back and Kristie gone. Well, the part about Kristie being gone, she'd get soon enough thanks to her deployment.

The whole reason she had waited to get involved with him had been to avoid situations like this. Not to have her recovering heart broken again. Once the divorce was final she thought things had been safe. Now she fought back the tears that sprung unbidden to her eyes. Maybe she'd been naïve to think that the first relationship since Eric died could be a long lasting, even permanent one. It's just that everything seemed so perfect between them. At least until tonight.

Despite the problems in their past, Tiffy had a long history with Mack. And they shared two children. The last thing Kristie wanted was to come between him and his daughters. She knew how much Tiffy leaving had hurt Mack. She didn't know for sure if he could forgive her or even if them reuniting was best for him in relation to his job in the Unit. But the girls…it was probably best for them. _Dammit,_ it still hurt. The pain in her heart eclipsed the sting of the blisters as she removed the sandals and went to get ointment and Band-aids.


	12. Chapter 12

Kristie debated just turning her phone off. That would prevent her from sitting around wondering if it would really ring. It would be easier on Mack too if he did call. He could just leave a message, _"Hey there. Wow, what a surprise, huh? I didn't know they were coming back and, um, they're planning on staying. Kristie, I've really liked being with you but things have changed with the girls, and, um, Tiffy being back. I'm sorry. I hope you understand. Maybe I'll see you around sometime. Blah, blah, blah." _

Yet she didn't turn it off and she did answer when it rang at nearly eleven o'clock. She knew it was him when she answered and she tried to hide the conflict she was feeling. "Hi. Have a nice dinner with the girls?"

"Yeah." Mack sounded tired, drained. Not a good sign, Kristie thought as he continued. "I still can't believe they're here. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," she lied, then thought better of it, giving a dry laugh. "Okay, I'm not fine. I got blisters walking back. It was hot. The microwave dinner was awful and your ex-wife showing up wasn't exactly the highlight of my week.

"I'm glad your daughters are here; I know how much you've missed them. It's just, um…"

"You don't know where things stand with us," he finished for her.

"Something like that," she admitted. She could hear Mack sigh in the silence that followed. Her eyes squeezed shut and her face contorted from the pain she felt growing in her heart that once help such hope.

"Look, I didn't ask Tiffy to come back – not since the divorce." Damn, Mack was trying to be straight with Kristie but she probably didn't need to hear that he realized once the words were already out. "I'm sorry. I'm just still kinda in a state of shock about them being here." _And Tiffy throwing me for a loop with wanting to reconcile_, he managed to keep that thought to himself. "We've got a lot of things to work out." Crap, open mouth and insert foot, he cursed himself for the way that sounded and hurried on. "The girls are staying with me right now. Tiffy's staying with a friend. I'm gonna talk to Jonas and try to get some time off to spend with them. I've gotta figure things out." So much for his idea to take Kristie away for a couple of days before she deployed. That he was still thinking of going away with Kristie despite Tiffy showing up though was telling.

"I understand, Mack. Just do whatever you need to for your girls, okay. They're what's important. I'll be around if – if you want to give me a call."

God, she was being so understanding. Dammit, was she just giving in? Giving up on them, he wondered. Hell, she deserved better than this. Better than him. Yet, Mack wasn't willing to let her go or to just let her walk away. She'd taught him a lot about relationships, how to have a successful one, in the short time they'd been together. "I'll be calling," he assured her.

Tiffy peered out the bedroom window at what used to be her home. The lights in the girl's bedroom had gone off half an hour ago but she knew Mack was still up. Molly had stopped her from going back across the street under the guise of saying good night to the girls. Maybe staying here with Molly and Jonas hadn't been the best choice; but Kim and Bob didn't have a spare room. And even though Kim had encouraged Tiffy to take the girls and leave when the Unit had come under investigation, her reaction to seeing Tiffy tonight had been awkward and stilted. What has caused Kim to react like that, Tiffy wondered. Surely, if Kim had confessed what she knew about Tiffy and the colonel, Mack would have said something, thrown that in her face. No, that couldn't be it. If Mack ever found that out, there'd be no chance of reconciling. If Mack ever found out that he'd been sent out of dangerous missions just so they could be together – Tiffy didn't even want to think about what Mack would do. How had her life gotten so screwed up?

"You know you're not accomplishing anything by staring out that window," Molly's voice startled Tiffy's revelry. "You need a good night's sleep."

"Have you met her?"

"Who?"

"Come on, Molly. We've been friends for years. Kristie. What do you know about her?"

"Yes, I've met her. She's a Black Hawk pilot." Molly didn't want to set Tiffy off by telling her that she and Jonas had recently had dinner with Mack and Kristie on two occasions. And frankly, Molly thought Kristie was a good match for Mack.

"And…"

"And what?"

"How long has Mack been seeing her? Is it serious? Has she been spending the night with him?" Tiffy really didn't want to know the answer to that question but found herself asking anyway.

"Maybe you should ask Mack those questions," Molly hedged.

"Molly, I need to know what I'm facing."

"Why? What is it you want, Tiffy? Why are you back?" Molly's tone was gentle, sympathetic.

"I already told you."

"Yes, you want to make things right with Mack. What happened to change your mind? To make you want to come back here to Mack?"

"Molly, you know how things are with Mack and me. Yes, we had problems but we belong together. Can't you get Jonas to say something to Mack? Have him remind Mack about fraternization since she's a warrant officer."

The dubious look on Molly's face reflected her thoughts about Tiffy's past actions - the affair with Colonel Tom Ryan, planning to leave Mack until the Colonel up and produced a wife, working at the Kitty Kat Club. Molly had warned Tiffy that running away would only make things worse. But Tiffy had rarely listened to Molly when it came to Molly telling her things she didn't want to hear. They may have been friends but that didn't mean Molly approved of Tiffy's poor choices. And now her loyalties lay with Mack. They had to – her husband's life depended on it.


	13. Chapter 13

Another bolt of lightning flashed across the sky as Mack's windshield wipers worked to clear the rain so he could see. Jenny leaned into Mack in anticipation of the crack of thunder that would follow. The meteorologist had called this summer storm right. The wind whipped the leaves of the trees alongside the boulevard and water sprayed up several feet high when they drove through standing water on the road. At least it should blow over quickly Mack hoped as he pulled into the parking lot of the steak house. He dropped the girls off under the covering at the front door then went to park, making the dash to the front door. The umbrella managed to keep his head and shoulders dry but the rest of him couldn't avoid the driving rain. He probably should have stayed home and ordered pizza rather than venture out in this weather the girls had begged to go to the buffet.

The girls pushed their trays down the front line and went to claim a table near the buffet while Mack paid. Jenny waved him to the table then made a beeline to the buffet with her plate. Mack trailed behind, filling a salad plate and keeping the girls from starting with desserts. Back at the table, Lissy began quizzing Mack on their plans for the next day.

A glimpse of something, or rather someone, passing by caught Mack's eye and he looked up to see Kristie nearing on her way to the buffet. Their eyes met and she broke into a smile.

"Hi," she greeted Mack and the girls.

"Hey there. Girls, you remember Kristie--" Mack caught himself, adding, "ah, Ms. Donovan. Do you want to join us for dinner?"

Mack watched as Kristie's friendly smile became subdued upon studying the girls.

"Thanks, but I don't want to intrude. I'm here with some friends anyway." Kristie's tone seemed falsely bright while giving a jerk of her head back in the direction from which she'd come. "It's nice to see you again, girls. I know your dad is glad you're here."

Mack watched her move to the buffet, understanding why she had refused his invitation yet hating it for both of them. After a minute he picked up his other plate and trailed her to the buffet.

"You wouldn't have been intruding," Mack said softly yet firmly, taking a place at her elbow.

"You didn't see the expression on Lissy's face when you asked me to join you." Kristie's wounded tone helped Mack imagine what he'd missed. "They just got back here and she's not ready to think of you being with anyone besides Tiffy."

"Tough. She's the child and she can deal with it. She doesn't get to make the rules."

"Mack, the last thing I want is to come between you and your girls." One look at her pained expression told him not to argue. "Is she watching us now?"

Mack glanced back at the table and sure enough Lissy had her eyes fixed on the two of them standing side-by-side. "Yeah," he admitted, not telling her the look on Lissy's face was what people referred to at shooting daggers. Certainly not the reaction he'd hoped for.

"Look, they aren't ready. I don't want to push it on them, especially when -- I mean, I leave next month anyway and…" Kristie sighed, unwilling to say aloud her thoughts, the disappointment obvious in her voice. "I'll talk to you later."

"Of course." Mack hadn't seen Kristie but he'd called her everyday since the girls had come back in town. She nodded and headed back to her table. Mack moved to the other side of the buffet where he could see Lissy keeping her eyes trained on Kristie. Frustrated, Mack wondered what he should do.

His appetite diminished, he still filled his plate and took his seat next to Jenny. Lissy's face remained stony as he took a bite of a chicken wing. "Any reason you're shooting Ms. Donovan looks that could kill?"

Lissy let out a huffy breath. "She likes you."

"Really? You mean like thinks I'm cute kind of likes me?" Mack did his best impression of a love struck teen, craning his neck to look in the direction of Kristie's table.

"Dad!" Lissy moaned, looking annoyed.

"What? Would that be so bad if she liked me and I liked her back?" he asked with raised eyebrows waiting for a response. Lissy sat sullenly not saying a word, refusing to look him in the eye. "Your mom and I are divorced now. I get lonely without you girls and its natural that I'd want to spend time with someone."

"But you and mom are getting back together," Lissy said it with a determination brought on by the belief that saying it would make it true.

"Did she tell you that?" he asked gently.

"That's why we came back. She said we'd be together as a family again."

Mack sighed. He didn't want to be the bad guy here but he had to be honest with his daughters. "That might be her plan but unfortunately she didn't consult me on that. I don't know that that's going to happen. You were in Texas and I started seeing Kristie a little while ago. She makes me happy." The slightest softening in his daughter's expression encouraged Mack to take a risk. "What do you say? Would you be willing to at least meet her? Give her a chance?"

"She didn't want to have dinner with us. She only cares about you."

Lissy's tone was cold and full of attitude and Mack had to take a breath to temper his response and force a gentle reply. "I think maybe she wasn't made to feel welcome," he looked directly at Lissy, letting her know he was aware of her actions.

Her face turned red and the stubborn look wavered. She didn't want her dad unhappy. She just wanted things the way they'd been. Imperfect as they might have been, she wanted her parents together. But what if that never happened? Lissy couldn't suppress the memory of the picture she'd found of her mom with the colonel. She was old enough to know what that picture meant. How she wished she'd never found it. Every time she thought about it she felt sick to her stomach. Lissy loved her dad more than anyone in the world. He knew how to make her feel better in hard times and she did want him to be happy. "Fine," she acquiesced. "See if she'll change her mind."

Despite the potential double meaning to Lissy's comment, it seemed a step in the right direction in Mack's mind. Seeing how Kristie interacted with his girls might add some clarity to his situation. He still didn't know how things were going to go with Kristie now that Tiffy was back. He'd spent many sleepless hours thinking things through; retracing the early years with Tiffy he tried focusing on the positive memories. But the bad times, the fights and hurting each other, kept coming back into his thoughts. We wanted to forgive her but feared it was beyond his capabilities. Maybe with God's help he could so he'd been praying about it. He didn't expect to experience a change of heart overnight though and he hated to leave both Kristie and Tiffy hanging in the wind in the meantime. But he still didn't have a peace about it. The thing that kept pricking his brain was the question as to whether he could trust Tiffy. Would she be committed to a future together or be tempted by another man again? Or would she bail again if times got tough? And then there was the nagging doubt about why she had divorce papers drawn up last year, especially in light of the doubt Kim's comment had placed in his mind.


	14. Chapter 14

After talking with Mack at the buffet, Kristie returned to the table with Melissa and Polly, the Chinook pilots she'd become friends with. When Kristie's cell phone rang a minute later, she checked the caller id before answering. "Hi." Surprised to see Mack's number displayed, she strained to see their table.

"We were wondering if we could persuade you to join us for dessert."

Kristie hesitated for a moment. "We? Would that be a unanimous invitation?"

"Yeah, we had a little family conference."

Kristie's heart fluttered. She hoped Mack hadn't pressed the issue. His tone sounded upbeat, convincing her not to over think the situation. "I'll be there in a minute," she breathed out.

The huge excited smile on her face told her friends that things had changed in the course of that brief conversation. Wanting to see how things went, she asked them to stop by Mack's table before leaving. She carried the tan dessert bowl with her to his table, trying to appear confident but not over eager.

As Kristie neared the table, Lissy deflected her gaze then picked up her bowl and rose from the table. Mack started to say something to Lissy but saw Kristie shake him off, determine to try to win her over on her own.

"Thanks for the invite. Everyone ready for dessert?" she asked. Lissy breezed past her with a slight _hmphh_ sound while Jenny scooted out of the booth excitedly proclaiming she was ready.

Mack went to the far side of the dessert bar leaving Kristie with Jenny who went straight to the soft-serve ice cream machine.

"Chocolate, vanilla or both?"

"I like it mixed."

"I do too." Kristie couldn't help but smile at the young girl's exuberant delight, apparently at ease with Kristie's presence. After filling Jenny's bowl, she filled her own and watched as Jenny spooned several scoops of crushed cookies and M&M's over the ice cream then covered it with chocolate topping and sprinkles.

"You're not supposed to have that much. Dad!" Lissy called Mack's attention to Jenny's overflowing bowl with a condescending look at Kristie.

"Whoa, there Princess. Looks like you have enough," Mack peered through the plexi-glass at Jenny's best innocent look.

"But I was going to share with you, Daddy."

"That's very thoughtful," Mack chuckled. "Jenny has a bit of a sweet tooth," he explained to Kristie.

"So do I," Kristie sympathized as she added crushed Heath bar to her own ice cream. "And I love ice cream. What's your favorite flavor? "

"Mint chocolate chip and chocolate. And the kind with brownie in it."

"Very good choices."

Returning to the table, Mack directed Jenny to switch sides and sit next to her sister. Kristie slid in next to Mack where they could both observe the girls. Jenny took a bite then dug out a huge spoonful and leaned across the table to share with Mack, just as she'd promised. Mack accepted the offering, barely able to fit the overflowing spoon in his mouth. Kristie chuckled and swiped a napkin where chocolate syrup and sprinkles dripped on the table. Next, she motioned to Mack by rubbing her thumb next to the corner of her mouth, letting him know chocolate syrup remained.

"Thanks. So your flight tonight got cancelled due to the weather, I take it?"

"Yes, definitely not safe weather for flying with all that lightning and poor visibility."

"Kristie flies Black Hawk helicopters," Mack informed the girls, getting a subtle look of interest from Lissy while Jenny's eyes got big.

"Really? Is it fun? Can you take me for a ride?"

"I think its fun. I love flying," Kristie leaned forward over the table, addressing the questions and Jenny's irresistible smile. "As for a ride, I can't take you up but maybe your dad can bring you out to the air field and you can sit inside and wear my helmet."

"Really? Can we go, Daddy?"

"I think we can manage that." Mack smiled at Kristie, happy to see his youngest had immediately warmed up to her.

As they ate dessert, Kristie asked both girls questions, managing to slowly draw Lissy into the conversation. The girls were talking about plans to see some friends now that they were back on post when Kristie's friends approached the table.

"We're heading out. Do you need a ride back?" Melissa asked, stealing a look at Mack checking him out then surveying the girls.

"Um, yeah," Kristie toyed with her spoon, shifting her attention from Melissa and Polly to Mack.

"We can give you a ride home." He dropped his arm on the back of the booth, touching his hand to her shoulder. His tone may have been casual but the look in his eyes went deeper.

"If you're sure you don't mind…"

"She hadn't finished her ice cream yet. She's been talking a lot." Jenny stated authoritatively, bringing smiles to the adult in that special way she had about her.

The rain had stopped though patches of dark clouds still loomed to the east as they exited the restaurant. Jenny held Mack's hand as they crossed the parking lot, allowing him to help her jump over a small puddle. When they came to a bigger puddle, she took hold of Kristie's hand as well and managed two running steps before leaping across with their help. It was only a few more steps to the truck, but Jenny didn't relinquish her grip on Kristie's hand and Kristie wouldn't have been first to let go if her life depended on it.

As the girls climbed into the rear seats, Mack stared at Kristie over the hood of the truck. Her emotions read like an open book. Mack continued to soak in her happy smile, the one on his own face even broader.


	15. Chapter 15

Tiffy's face was set in a scowl that definitely reflected her mood as she sipped on her cup of coffee. Before leaving for the office, Molly had commented that perhaps Tiffy should find her own apartment. A subtle hint that Molly didn't think Mack was planning on getting back with Tiffy at least any time soon. She'd managed to keep her cool when the girls had told her about having dinner with Daddy's friend, Kristie, and Molly had pointed out that she really had no right to get upset with Mack considering her relationship with Wilson. A little support from her so-called friends would have been nice, Tiffy thought. Deep down, she knew Molly was right – at least for now. Mack wasn't ready for her to move back into their house, or his life. But she'd learned that Kristie would deploy next month. If she could just hold things together maybe things would be different with Kristie out of the picture.

An idea began brewing in Tiffy's mind. She knew she had to get Mack to forgive her but being needy and demanding wasn't the ticket with him. That had caused most of the problems to begin with. She had to show she could be easy to get along with. Remind him of her positive traits and memories of their time together. Maybe getting her own place to live would be a step in the right direction. They'd still have to interact due to the girls and he wouldn't feel like she was pressuring him to get back together. A fresh start might not be a bad idea. She rifled through the paper looking for ads for apartments, preferably with a short term lease option.

A shower and a plan helped Tiffy feel more positive about her future as she checked out apartments. The best she found at the first two complexes were six month leases on two bedroom units that would be a stretch on her salary even with child support. The third complex she didn't even go in after noticing the run down appearance and two broken windows. Hot, hungry and with discouragement setting in, Tiffy stopped to get lunch at Wendy's. She was far enough off post to see only a few soldiers in uniform as she ate lunch at a table all by herself.

Trying to remain optimistic, Tiffy headed to her car after lunch. The familiar voice calling her name startled her. She turned to see Colonel Tom Ryan standing between his SUV and a parked truck, as if waiting for her.

"Colonel, what are you doing here?" Tiffy asked.

"I heard you were back in town," he shifted his weight while nervously glancing around to be sure they weren't being observed, "and I noticed your car as I was driving back to post."

"That's right. It's your job to know everything," she commented dryly.

"Yes, it's my job to know things that will impact my men and how they do their job." Now his gaze was steady and fixed on her, as if intent on learning something from her. "Are you and Mack back together?"

"Well, if you really know everything, then you know that Mack started seeing a Warrant Officer while I was gone."

"I'd heard that," Tom acknowledged.

"And you didn't do anything to stop it?"

His eyes squinted slightly wondering where Tiffy was going with this. "I don't get involved in the personal lives of my men unless there's a problem that affects them on the job."

"What about fraternization? Isn't that rule in place to prevent problems?"

"It doesn't apply here since it's a different chain of command."

Tom's gaze was still fixed on Tiffy's face making her wonder what was going through his mind; if he had a personal reason for not interfering in Mack's relationship with Kristie Donovan. It struck her as ironic especially considering not too long ago this was exactly what she'd wanted, for both of them to be single so they could be together.

"I thought you'd want to be a little more helpful considering your recent lack of attention." She said partially to goad him. After she'd told him she needed space and moved to Texas, she hadn't gotten so much as a phone call. Somehow she'd thought he'd still pursue her. It was a test Tom Ryan had failed. He'd finally made a move for them to have a future, even at risk to his career, but the timing hadn't been right. Had he known that when he came to the club and offered to "save her?" She knew now that Colonel Tom Ryan's first love would never be her. He'd given his heart to the US Army and serving his country. In that way, he and Mack were just alike. Another lesson learned the hard way. Yet, it was always good to have a back up plan in case things didn't go the way you wanted them to.

Mack felt like a man with torn loyalties. His first loyalty was to upholding the pledge he'd taken to serve his country. Tiffy had been next in line at one time but now his priority lay with his daughters. He wanted to do what was best for them. Tiffy was their mother and for them to be together would simplify things. But would it really be best for the girls? She hadn't modeled the type of behavior he wanted Lissy and Jenny to grow up emulating. The lies and always putting herself and her needs first. Not to mention whether Mack could totally forgive or trust her. Would it just be jumping back into the fire?

And what about Kristie? After the divorce, she'd let her guard down in letting him into her life. He didn't want to hurt her. She'd been nothing but honest with him, understanding and trusting. She was the kind of woman he wanted his daughter's to grow up to be like. And then there was how he felt when he was with her – like he was falling a little more in love with her every time they were together. What made this so damn hard was that it was Kristie who'd shown through her actions that love meant putting others first, ahead of his own wants and desires.

An idea began to formulate in Mack's head. Something that could make the decision easier or even take it out of his hands. He only hoped it wouldn't backfire and ruin his life.


	16. Chapter 16

Tiffy pulled open the drawer and debated her choices on what to wear. He'd suggested she arrange for the girls to sleep over at friends' tonight, so she pulled out her sexiest matching black lace bra and Brazilian cut panties in hopes that things would heat up after dinner.

She selected a red blouse with a deep v-neckline and short black skirt with slits on the sides. Pulling out the last stops, she dabbed perfume on her wrists, neck, cleavage, belly, behind her knees and inside her elbows before dressing. Lastly, she fastened a dangly necklace and earrings and slipped on strappy black heels.

When he'd called and asked her to dinner, she'd eagerly accepted. They'd seen each other several times the last two weeks and things had gone well. Until now though he'd been careful to keep things friendly, but not romantic, and Tiffy hoped that was about to change.

"Girls, are you ready to go?" she called as she emerged from the bedroom.

"Yup, I'm all packed and – wow, you look great Mom." Lissy stopped in mid thought at seeing Tiffy all dressed up.

"Thanks," Tiffy tried to sound nonchalant, not wanting the girls to suspect what she was up too. "I'll drop you at C.J.'s then Jen I'll drop you at Morgan's. Now don't you girls stay up until midnight, and be on your best behavior." She picked up her purse and keys and hustled the girls out before they could give her appearance any more thought.

The restaurant wasn't fancy but the food was good and they talked fairly easily as they ate the fresh baked bread with salads. The booth they were seated in was set off to the side in an alcove giving them privacy.

"So how'd you find this place?" Tiffy asked, breaking off a piece of break and slowly taking a bite.

"Our server, Walter, used to be in the Unit. He and his wife bought this place when he retired. They understand that discretion is often called for."

Tiffy looked across the table, wondering what about tonight called for discretion that he would bring her here rather than someplace, perhaps further off base, where no one would know either of them.

"Do you need anything else?' Walter asked politely as he cleared their dinner plates, eyeing Tiffy but his question directed at Mack.

"No, I think we'll be good for a while," Mack assured him, refilling Tiffy's wine glass.

"If you need anything, just signal me. Stay as long as you'd like." Walter took his leave, obviously to give them privacy.

"So, what is it that we need to talk about that you brought me here?" Tiffy voiced her thoughts, locking eyes with Mack. Had he brought her to a public place hoping she wouldn't make a scene if he put an end to her hopes of reconciling? Her whole body tensed as she awaited his answer.

"If you're still wanting to give us another shot, there are things we need to talk about. To work out."

The panic subsided and a smile born of relief, and potential victory, lit up Tiffy's face. "I agree. And that is still what I want. More than anything, Mack."

Mack nodded, yet wondering if what he would tell her the next would change her mind. "First off you need to know that I don't have any plans to leave the Unit."

"I've accepted that." She knew she'd have to concede that point as much as she'd wanted him out. At one time he'd been willing to leave to salvage their marriage but in the end she'd told him to stay and now she was on the weak end of negotiations.

"Good. But I need to know that I can trust you when I'm on assignments."

"Mack, I told you that I didn't sleep with Wilson—"

"I know," he cut off her protest. "And I know I'm more than partially at fault for everything."

Tiffy couldn't have been more shocked at Mack's admission and the humble attitude he displayed.

"You needed me to be there for you emotionally, and I wasn't. Tiffy, there are reasons I can't tell you things and you know that. National security is just one of them." Mack took a deep breath and glanced around before continuing. "There are things I do, that if you knew, I don't know that you could still love me."

"Mack, that's not true." Tiffy reached her hand across the table, placing it comfortingly over his. "I know there are things you have to do that…" she paused, unable to find the right words to express herself. "But there are bad people in this world that don't deserve to live."

"But sometimes there are innocent ones. What I'm going to tell you has to stay between us. Do you understand that?" Mack knew that if it got out he'd talked it could end his career and he hoped Tiffy wouldn't use this to try and destroy him. But this is what she'd wanted, for him to talk to her.

"Last year, when I came home all cut up," he saw her nod, probably remembering the fight they'd had when she wanted him to open up to her, "we had some problems on that mission. Some kid found us when we were in-country in a hostile nation. It threatened to blow the mission. I had to take him out."

"It's not your fault." Tiffy squeezed his hand reassuringly but he withdrew his a moment later.

"There's more. Turns out one of the locals with us had his own game plan. I tried to stop him but his equipment was crap and it detonated early. He was killed and the other local was trapped. I tried everything to get her free but in the end we couldn't free her and we couldn't risk leaving her behind and the mission being exposed. Militia was on the way and she knew they'd torture her until she talked. She begged me not to leave her – alive." Mack didn't finish. He didn't have to for Tiffy to know what he'd done. "Tiffy, I'm afraid that if you know things like that, that you're going to look at me like I'm less than human. I came back and you're pushing me to open up when I haven't had time to process it myself. When I came home later to apologize for blowing up, you were gone – 'working late', and it made feel like I was right, that you saw me as some type of animal."

"That's not it," she tried to assure him, yet remembering how cut off she'd felt. How she'd gone back to the office to see Wilson that night. How she wanted to feel appreciated and connected. "You don't need to tell me more. I think I understand."

"Do you? Because I'm not perfect. I've made my share of mistakes but if we want to have any chance of making things work, we've got to clean the slate. Be honest, forgive one another so we can trust one another going forward. That's the only way it's going to work. We have to put the past behind us."

As his words settled in, his potential meaning dawned on her. She'd never asked in the past, not wanting to know, it was easier to not know if he'd been unfaithful. But suddenly she had to know. "Since we married, have you been with anyone else?"

Mack shifted uncomfortably in his seat, despite knowing this was coming. His intention wasn't to hurt Tiffy but he knew what he was about to admit would hurt, maybe cause irreparable damage to their relationship.

"Yeah."

"That's it? 'Yeah' is all you have to say?" Tiffy fought to control her temper. He'd played the wronged spouse after she'd admitted to being attracted to Wilson yet in actuality he'd betrayed her prior to that. Maybe prior to her affair with Colonel Ryan."How many times? How many women? Who were they?"

Mack retained his calm demeanor as Tiffy unleashed her barrage of questions. "When I was in Kosovo that time for six months, there was a woman there. It was just once and I felt terrible. She didn't mean anything."

Tiffy let out a huffy breath, fixing her stare on Mack, knowing there was more to come. The problem she realized was that she was backed into a corner. She had to accept what he was telling her and forgive him or lose him forever. She bit her tongue and waited.

"Then about five years ago we had a mission. We needed someone to get close to a female operative. I had to maintain my cover."

"So what, did you volunteer for that assignment?" Sure, blame it on your job she angrily thought to herself.

"No, it was supposed to be Grey getting close to her but she didn't bite. She had a thing for redheads with freckles." The lame attempt at humor was lost on Tiffy. "The mission I just told you about, it was probably the hardest I had to deal with--"

"Had you slept with the woman? The local you had to--" Tiffy drew back at the thought."

"No," Mack replied empathically. "But after -- I told you I was trying to deal with it. When you weren't home, I went to Jake's thinking a few drinks might help chase away the demons. But they didn't. I ended up picking a fight with a guy over a damn pool table.

"A friend was there and stopped me or I probably would have been arrested. We were both drunk. When she came onto me, it surprised me and I back off. But then she made a move and I don't know…She was hurting and I needed to feel human and not like some monster."

Now Tiffy was reeling. This was recent. A friend, he'd said. Probably someone she knew. She couldn't focus on what Mack was saying. "Have you seen her since?" she interrupted.

"I saw her but not that way. She, ah -- I told her it would never happen again. I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" Mack stated sincerely. He continued to carefully watch Tiffy's face, seeing the pain in her eyes and hating himself for putting that pain there.

Three times he'd betrayed their marriage vows—that he admitted to. And she'd worried that he could never forgive her if he learned about her and Tom Ryan? Could she forgive him, she wondered. Would she be able to trust him? Could she get past the pain that she felt at this moment? More importantly, did she still want this? Was it worth salvaging what they had, or she thought she'd had? Or was it time to toss in the towel on and go to plan B?

"And what about Kristie? How can I be sure that you won't…?"

Mack let out a thin laugh. Tiffy sure as hell didn't know Kristie. "For starters because she would never – It wouldn't even be an option. And if you and I are going to make this work, I know things have to be different. Like I said, we have to trust each other. I'm not saying it will be easy for you to do that. I've hurt you and I can't undo that. But I can do better and make it up to you. But Tiffy, I have to know that I can trust you. I need you to be honest about your past."

"Mack, how many times do I have to tell you that I didn't sleep with Wilson?"

"I'm talking about why you went ahead with filing the divorce papers. And why you had them drawn up last year."

Tiffy's heart skipped several beats and an involuntary shiver coursed through Tiffy at Mack's tone. An image of Colonel Tom Ryan flashed in her mind. Did Mack know? Had he found out somehow? And if so, did he know how long it had gone on or only of their recent renewal of the relationship? No, she knew Mack too well. With his temper he would have lashed out with that information not sit calmly across from her waiting for her to confess. He had confessed the sins of his past and it had hurt. If she did the same would it be just to hurt him? Too many people knew about her affair with Tom and she had lived in fear that he would find out for so long. Was this a chance to come clean and bury the past? If there was ever a time to confess, it was now. They could get counseling, lots of it. Forgive each other and build a relationship stronger than it had ever been. Be a family again. She took a deep breath and looked Mack in the eye.

"The reason I had the attorney draw up the divorce papers was because I thought when you re-enlisted you where staying in the Unit. That you had broken your promise to do something different. So when you told me you were willing to leave the Unit and PCS I never filed the papers. **You** were the one who wanted me to file after you were arrested. I wanted to work things out. I'm not going to ask you to ask you to leave the team. It wouldn't be fair. We've hit some rough patches. Some really rough patches. And I'm not saying it doesn't hurt like hell, but I think I can forgive you and learn to live with what you've told me."

Mack hung his head for a few beats before lifting sad eyes to meet hers.


	17. Chapter 17

Kristie opened the door Saturday morning with mixed relief to find Mack standing there. She hadn't seen or heard from him in three days and admittedly she'd been worried. He typically let her know when he shipped out on a mission but not this time.

"You look like it's been a rough one," she commented, noting his haggard appearance as she opened the door wider so he could enter her room. Something about the way he moved caused a lump to form in her throat.

"Yeah. I didn't get much sleep last night."

"A mission?"

"Can I take you to breakfast so we can talk?"

He hadn't answered her question and she feared she knew exactly what he had to say. The fact he had to make a decision had been obviously weighing on Mack. "I already ate. Whatever it is, you can just go ahead and tell me." She lifted her head and stuck her jaw out slightly trying hard to maintain control of her crumbling emotions.

"I had dinner with Tiffy last night," Mack admitted.

It wasn't just a matter of her versus Tiffy. Kristie had witnessed first hand how much Mack loved his daughters, would do anything for them. She'd tried to prep herself for this. After all, this was the first relationship she'd had since Eric's death. It had been hard to start over, get back in the saddle, but she'd done it and she could do it again. Heck, she was leaving for a year in Iraq and the odds there were definitely in her favor. She could find someone to help her forget about Mack she lied to herself.

Kristie gave the slightest nod, her fears confirmed yet unwilling to totally concede. "It's not like we said we're exclusive. Especially with her back."

"No, we never said we were exclusive. How many other guys have you been out with?" One side of his mouth turned up in a slight smile.

"Not including you?" Mack nodded as Kristie started counting on her fingers. She held her hand up forming a zero. "You were keeping me pretty busy," she said in her own defense. "So…?" she asked.

Mack took her hand and pulled her with him to take a seat on the edge of her bed. "She and I had some things we needed to talk about. Clean the slate to the past to see how things might look in the future. It was hard. There were things in my past that she asked me about and I was honest about them."

Kristie studied him, wondering what kind of things he meant, but not asking him.

"I needed to know if she could forgive me; still love me. And I needed to know if she could trust me."

Kristie swallowed, a tear rolling down her cheek as she waited for her heart to shatter.

"I know it hurt her to hear about my past infidelities, but she asked. I half expected her to slap me and walk out. But she surprised me."

Why was he telling her these details? To make it easier when he ended things to go back to Tiffy? "You don't have to tell me this. It doesn't matter."

"Actually it does matter. I want you to hear it from me, not her."

"Why would she bother to say anything to me?" Now Kristie was confused.

"To hurt me. To hurt you. See, she couldn't trust me. I gave her every opportunity to tell me the truth and she wouldn't do it. I found out about her affair. When I told her I knew she was lying, she tried to deny it." To say that it had been difficult persuading Kim Brown to give him the information he needed to put his plan into action would be a huge understatement. It had taken Mack three days after explaining what he needed and why for her to reluctantly tell him just enough to confirm that Tiffy had cheated on him prior to her emotional attachment to Wilson. Kim wouldn't say who, but he really didn't need to know that. He didn't want to know. Knowing that she'd had a long-term affair and gone as far as having divorce papers drawn up hurt enough. He didn't want to dwell on it anymore. He wanted to move on.

Kristie's hand automatically slid to his forearm and gave him a comforting squeeze while her mind raced to sort through all he was telling her.

"Then she accused me of testing her. And you want to know the worst part? I was. A big part of me didn't want her to admit it. She made my decision easier. Because I wanted to be with you."

"But what about Lissy and Jen?"

Mack shook his head. Raw emotion played out in his voice. "They're why I tried to work things out with Tiffy. But it's not best for them if things aren't going to change. Not if we're fighting and not able to trust each other. She lied to me and she lied to the girls too. I can't overlook that. Especially if she's going to continue to think she can get away with lying.

"I'm hoping that you can forgive me and I haven't damaged what we have to the point where you've lost faith in me."

With tears in her eyes, Kristie raised a hand to his cheek, her fingers caressing the warm skin beneath two days growth of beard. "There's nothing for me to forgive. I love you, Mack." She curled into his arms, relishing the feel of his arms around her, holding her close.

Mack swallowed in relief. When he'd driven Tiffy home last night, he'd told her in the privacy of the car that it was over between them. First, she'd been dumbfounded; then speechless as Mack explained about knowing of her affair – waiting for him to mention Ryan. But apparently, he didn't know who and she was prepared to lie again if he asked. She was used to getting her way and as it sank in that it was over, Tiffy had lashed out in a jealous rage, threatening to tell Kristie how he'd cheated on her. Asking how his perfect little girlfriend would feel about him then.

The thought of losing Kristie too is what had kept him up all night. He knew he had to take the risk and tell her the truth and prayed that she would trust that he had changed and wouldn't walk away from him.

His eyes were moist as he continued to hold her, pressing a kiss first to her temple, then trailing kisses down her cheek until their lips met in a kiss that was filled with promise and building passion.


	18. Chapter 18

Kristie felt like her heart was breaking. Mack hugged her closer, his right hand cradling her head to his neck; his own emotions raw as well. All around them, others where saying goodbye to their loved ones. Hoping it would make today easier, she'd said goodbye to the girls last night and managed to do a fairly decent job of keeping her emotions in check. Both girls had promised to write and to help Mack bake brownies to send her.

Time had flown by the past few weeks. With things smoothed over with the girls, she spent as much time as she could with them. In addition to his regular visitation, Mack had them for two weeks during the summer so they took the girls to the beach for five days after the aircraft in Kristie's unit were shipped off to Iraq a few weeks prior to their deployment. They had two adjoining hotel rooms and the girls took turns sharing a room with Kristie. She didn't mind the lack of privacy as it gave her time to bond with the girls more. Other than a little sunburn, the trip went great and Kristie actually hated to come back, in large part because she'd known that she had just over two weeks until she shipped out. Now that time was at hand. The thought of being away from them for the next year was already making her heart ache.

"I'm sorry. I thought if it was just you here maybe I wouldn't be such a mess." She slid a hand up to wipe away tears.

"Do you want me to go?" Mack asked with a grin.

"Not on your life." Kristie tightened her embrace and lifted her face to kiss him. She tried to commit to memory the way it felt to have his arm wrapped around her. His fingers intertwined in her hair. How he tasted as his tongue briefly teased hers. The way he smelled. The sound of his voice.

"Good. Because I wouldn't have really gone yet. I just offered to be nice."

Kristie laughed. It felt good to be able to laugh. It was one of the things she loved about Mack. He knew exactly what she needed right now. He knew how hard leaving him and the girls was for her.

"When you get to Kuwait, you'll have email waiting. And as soon as you get to your base, we'll have brownies on the way. Lissy already said we have to go to the grocery to get what we need to make them. Jen says she's an expert egg cracker now so don't worry about too much egg shell in them. And we'll write. I'm not very good at writing letters but I'll try my best."

"I love you, Mack Gerhardt." She interrupted his rambling with a smile that showed her heart just as much as her words.

"I love you, too." He lowered his head until their foreheads touched. His voice dropped, becoming huskier. "And that's not going to change because you're gone. You know that don't you?"

She nodded lightly, her emotions choking her up. "But I still like hearing it."

They stood close, savoring their last moments together for several months to come.

Tiffy knew full well the day that Kristie left for Iraq. For the past month she'd had to sit back quietly while her daughters spent time getting closer to Kristie Donovan. There were days she felt like she'd scream if she heard the girls mention Kristie's name yet again.

But today she pushed those thoughts aside. Kristie would leave and it would be nice when the girls started to forget about her and weren't mentioning her name all the time. Or how they got to sit in her helicopter or watch her fly or how great the beach trip had been. She was tired of being made to feel in second place to her ex-husband's girlfriend. Good riddance.

While Tiffy held no illusions that anything would change immediately between her and Mack, a year was a long time. She'd just bide her time, be nice and agreeable without putting any pressure on Mack. Perhaps she'd even go on a date or two while the loneliness set in for Mack. She knew what the loneliness felt like. How it could make you vulnerable. Maybe he'd get past the fact she'd kept secrets from him just like he had from her. That revealing the kind of information about past infidelities only hurt the partner rather than serve to rebuild trust as he thought. If he could only find it within him to forgive her and give her a second chance, she knew they could make it work this time.


	19. Chpt 19 Warning potential tear jerker

Unfortunately, three months later things still hadn't happened quite as Tiffy had hoped. She found the girls sending e-cards to Kristie on the computer the first week but Tiffy bit her tongue. Give it time she told herself and they would tire of it. The girls came home from their time with Mack each week with a letter or postcard from Kristie. Most weekends they were at Mack's they also talked to her on the phone or via instant messaging. Tiffy wouldn't allow the girls to instant message from home claiming that they were too young to have accounts because of the bad people out there. In actuality, it was a desperate attempt by Tiffy to keep them from spending time talking to Kristie in hopes of distancing the girls from her.

Equally disappointing, between work, spending time with Jen and Lissy and his contact with Kristie, Mack seemed to be holding up quite well despite the separation. He hadn't blinked an eye when she'd asked him to have the girls over telling him she had a date with the father of one of her students. The guy was nice enough and he could tell her about what he did all day but the attraction and connection just wasn't there. But it beat being alone and Tom Ryan had made it clear that day in the Wendy's parking lot that, despite them having taken up their affair again, it was now over. Hector seeing them together and then being killed in action had been a wake-up call. She'd come to accept that and knew that Mack could never find out they had ever been involved. They were getting along well though and Tiffy clung to that. She wanted more but knew she had to be patient and not give up all hope.

"Mom, I don't get this math problem." Jen carried the book to the kitchen counter where Tiffy could look over at the problem as she fixed dinner.

She read it to herself then aloud. "Hmm. I'm not sure either, hon. Guess fourth grade math is over my head. Now, second grade math I can do. Why don't you go ask Lissy to help you?"

Jen disappeared back into the bedroom while Tiffy topped the spaghetti pie with meat sauce and sprinkled it with cheese. When there was a knock at the door, she reached for a dish towel to wipe her hands and moved to the door figuring it was one of the girl's friends. Instead, Mack stood in the doorway.

"I need to talk to the girls," he said abruptly.

"I wish you would have called first," Tiffy started. "They're still doing homework and we're about to eat."

"It's important," Mack interrupted.

The catch in his voice stopped Tiffy and she looked closely at his face, noting the pain in his eyes. Relenting, she stepped aside. "Come on in. They're in their bedroom."

Mack walked to the bedroom with grim determination.

"Daddy!" Jen's voice cried out and Tiffy could see her arms wrap around Mack as she hugged him.

"Hey girls. I need to talk to you about something," he said, taking a seat on Lissy's bed, snuggling Jen next to him. He looked to the ceiling and took a moment to compose himself. Curious, Tiffy moved closer.

"This afternoon in Iraq, some bad guys fired shoulder launched missiles at a Chinook helicopter. It was carrying a whole bunch of soldiers on their way home for leave. The first missile just barely missed but a second was headed right at it. There was a Black Hawk flying protection detail with them that managed to maneuver into a position to intercept the missile." Taking a deep breath, he continued. "That Black Hawk crashed – and Kristie was on it."

Both girls gasped. Jen started sniffling. Fighting tears, Lissy asked, "She's hurt but she'll be okay, right?"

"No, honey." Mack reached out to pull her closer, unable to stem his tears any longer. "Kristie was killed in the crash."

The three clung to each other in their grief, tears and sobs engulfing them.

Tiffy involuntarily stepped closer, surprised to find a lump in her own throat as well. She couldn't help but wonder if her death would have elicited this strong a reaction from Mack. She reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry," she found herself saying and actually meaning it; moved by Mack's pain. She withdrew to the kitchen then to let them be alone to console one another.

A short while later Mack emerged, his eyes rimmed in red and his face displaying his anguish.

"Why don't you stay for a while? Have dinner with the girls," Tiffy offered.

Mack just shook his head. "I need to be alone for a while." Without a look back, he moved to the door and left.


	20. Chapter 20 The Conclusion

Tiffy was so engrossed in reading the letter a second time that she didn't hear Mack come in.

"What are you doing with that?" Mack stalked toward her and held his hand out, terrified at the thought of Tiffy doing anything to the letter she held.

The letters had arrived three days after Kristie's funeral. One letter for him and one for each of the girls. Her "death letters."

She'd obviously written them shortly before she'd died. He'd read his at least once every day since it had arrived. Maybe Eric had left her one. Maybe that was how she'd known exactly what to say.

Tiffy handed it to him and he reverently folded it and slipped in back in the envelope lying on his desk. His anger at seeing her with the letter faded when he realized Tiffy was crying.

"I'm sorry. I saw it while I was waiting for you to get home." Tiffy tried to explain and struggled to control her emotions. "She really loved you. And the girls." The tears were streaming down her face now. "She really knew how to love."

"Yes, she did." Moisture burned Mack's eyes as he put the letter in the drawer to read again later.

Tiffy managed to take a deep breath so she could speak again. "Have a good weekend with the girls." She didn't apologize again for reading the letter even if it was an invasion of his privacy.

Going straight home to her apartment, Tiffy searched until she found her Bible. She hadn't had time to write down the scripture verses Kristie had mentioned in the letter before Mack had gotten to the house but she thought she remembered two of them and looked them up. Afterward, she went to the girl's bedrooms and found the letters that Kristie had written them. She glanced at a couple of the letters and postcards she'd sent them before reading the "death letters." She had to go get the box of tissues halfway through Jen's letter, tears blurring her vision making it hard to read.

When she'd finished, Tiffy Gerhardt dropped to her knees on the floor, burying her face on the bed. "I so didn't get it before. I hurt so many people because I was only thinking about myself and what I wanted. I really missed it. But she got it, didn't she, God?" She could barely speak through her sobs as the truth tore at her heart. That Kristie thought of others; loved them unselfishly. She lived an example that taught others to do the same. She could forgive those that hurt her. Even in death, she reached out in love through these letters to encourage Mack and the girls to do the same. "Forgive me, Lord. She was a better person than I was and I hated her because of it. Because I was jealous of what she had. And now I think I know what she really had and I want it too, Lord," even if it meant giving, instead of taking. A peace unlike anything she'd never experienced settled over Tiffy.

It was hard to miss the changes in Tiffy over the next few weeks. She'd come over one night and apologized to Mack for many things in their past. While she'd seemed so contrite and sincere, Mack couldn't help but be a bit skeptical, wondering if it was yet another ploy on her part. But word got back to him that she'd mended fences with both Molly and Kim after seeking their forgiveness. The girls were aware of the changes as well. Tiffy seemed more involved as a mother and they reported that she had been taking them to church each week and started going to Sunday school as well. There was a peace and contentedness that Mack had never witnessed in her before.

Tonight as Mack reread the letter from Kristie, he looked at it in a new light. Trying to see it through Tiffy's eyes; remembering how emotional she'd been when she'd read it. He still grieved Kristie's death. She had taught him so much, in life and in death. He knew he'd always love her and be a better person for having known her and for her loving him. Picking up the phone, he smiled, knowing she'd approved of what he was about to do.

"Hey, it's me. I was wondering if you were taking the girls to church in the morning."

"Yeah, the nine thirty service then Sunday School," Tiffy confirmed.

"Would it be okay if I joined you? And I thought we could all go to lunch afterward."

"The girls would like that. A lot. And so would I. We'll see you there." Tiffy hung up the phone, almost too choked up to speak. She hadn't made any attempts to reconcile with Mack, knowing she had things she needed to work out in her life first. There were days it was a temptation to slip back into her old ways but when she examined the fruits of the changes, she held steadfast. All animosity toward Kristie had faded away. Gratitude had taken it place. And hope. Hope, that because of Kristie, she and Mack had a second chance. A chance to do it right this time. That things would be better than they'd ever been before.


	21. Chapter 21 Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

First I want to thank those of you who took the time to read this story. I truly appreciate those of you who also made the effort to leave reviews and comments. As an unpaid writer, those are the things that motive me as a writer to take the time to write and share the stories. The kudos are always welcome as is any constructive criticism that helps me improve as a writer. I'm pretty thick skinned so I can take it if you don't like a part of the story. I tend to get too close to my stories and characters and readers often have valid points. I know I can't please everyone all the time anyway.

A little history on this story. I'm a huge fan of "The Unit" which also makes me more critical of it than of a show I merely watch. I have been founder and president of the "Kick Tiffy to the curb" club since that end of the first episode. Mack isn't perfect but I despise Tiffy. The show's writers have managed to enforce that with her subsequent bad choices and so most of my story ideas are geared toward providing a suitable love interest for MSGT Mack Gerhardt (my current muse.)

I began writing this story after several members of a fan board for Max Martini/Mack suggested they'd like to see Mack single again after the end of Season Two when Tiffy had the emotional affair with Wilson. However, some wanted to see he and Tiffy reunite mostly for the sake of their daughters. My challenge in this story was to make those that liked Tiffy, or wanted a reconciliation between her and Mack, to also despise Tiffy and cheer for Kristie. But rather than draw this out another hundred pages with emotional angst and a happy ending (that will be in the novel "Second Chance" that I'm writing when I'm not writing for your entertainment) I decided to do the twist with Kristie's death (which I rejected for my novel) and attempt the biggest challenge—redeem Tiffy Gerhardt so that even the hardest cynic (me!) might actually be able to root for her to have a second or third chance.

Will she and Mack really be able to reconcile? You decide. I've merely opened Mack up to that possibility. Does Tiffy deserve Mack? Not the old Tiffy but I believe that people can change but typically not without a strong reason or motivation. My perception of her character is of a woman who likes attention and can't function without a man in her life; often seeking that love and attention in the wrong places. And based on how his character is portrayed, poor Mack can't get a clue and dump Tiffy and move on. Okay, I'm still biased I admit it but I'm not writing love scenes with Mack kissing Tiffy! Call me a cop out if you will but that is so not my fantasy.

The good news is that I am currently writing another story featuring our favorite red-headed special ops soldier. It will feature some mission action with an emphasis on the relational aspect. I'm not crazy about the story title, "Making the World a Better Place," but I will probably leave it if the next chapter ties in after all. I do want to warn you though that it will contain some detailed love scenes and will be rated at least 'Teen' so if you pop in to the site and only see things rated K or lower, it won't appear but I guess you could mark it for story or author alert. And based on the reviews to date, I think most of y'all will enjoy the story.

Have a good 'un.

Support our Troops!


End file.
